1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a storage device. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device especially for garage door panels, with at least one receiving pocket that provides access to the interior of the pocket from one open side.
2. Related Art
Storage devices for various purposes exist. As to one type of storage device, there exist storage nets with a closable loop end. Such nets can include a stretchable mesh net for use on a car trunk which is closed at its edges except for a top side, through which access is permitted to the interior of the mesh net. The side edges of the open top side can be provided with pull cords to enable closure. The mesh net can form a receiving pocket that can be hung on retaining buttons integral with the vehicle in a trunk or cargo compartment of a motor vehicle. The net is generally configured of an elastic material to permit stretching to accommodate holding various sized objects.
There is a need to provide a storage device which is particularly useful in a garage.